Part II of Chronicle - Breakout!
by Puff-Cloud
Summary: GP Prison inmate Sumakka escapes and something is wrong with Ayeka!


Breakout!  
(Part II in the Chronicle! Series)  
  
Tenchi Muyo!??AIC series created by Masaki Kajishima  
All rights reserved.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The morning sun shined on Mihoshi's closed eyes, causing them to open. "Wha..." she mumbled as she found herself lying in a bed lying next to a large window. The room was well maintained and lying in a bed lying kept clean. `Wow!' thought Mihoshi. She looked down to make sure she still had her clothes on... *whew* at least that was good.   
  
The young blonde climbed out of her futon and slowly walked toward the door, when she stopped at the sight of the door beginning to slide open. "Oh! I see you're awake. Sorry if I scared you." said Sabi, who had some oil on his right cheek. Mihoshi began to giggle at him. "What's so funny?" "You have oil on your face" she exclaimed. "Oh, that! I finally fixed my motorcycle this morning," said Sabi with a smile on his face.  
"Are you feeling better after what happened last night? What's a beautiful girl like you doing at a time like that?" " I'm fine. I was shopping for clothes for myself and food for Sasami." exclaimed Mihoshi. "Well... your folks must be worried sick about you. You can have breakfast here if you like. It's already on the table, nice and hot. After that I`ll take you home." Sabi cried out as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Any luck, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi, who was starting to become a nervous wreck.   
The space pirate sadly shook her head, "No sign of her. And she added so much humor to our lives." Tenchi and the others had stayed up all night searching for Mihoshi. Ayeka went up to him and attempted to calm him down. "Don't worry, Lord Tenchi, we'll do all we can to find Mihoshi, even if it takes us a hundred days to find her." "Thank you, Ayeka... all of you." said Tenchi. Ryo-Ohki climbed onto the sofa Tenchi was sitting on and gave him a sweet and gentle hug. "Mya" she cooed. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go shopping. It's my entire fault." "It's not your fault, Tenchi," spoke Sasami. with tears in her eyes. "It's nobody's fault."   
  
***  
  
"You ready to go home, Mihoshi?......Mihoshi?" shouted Sabi. *SLAM* "owwwwww" uttered Mihoshi, who had slipped on the floor. "Are you okay?" "Mm-hmm" muttered the ditz, as she got up onto her feet. "  
  
Later on in the Day...  
  
Sabi and Mihoshi arrive at the front gate of the Masaki residence. Sabi recognizes the house on sight. He turns to Mihoshi, "Are you sure we are at the right address?!?" "Of course. Why?" asked Mihoshi. Sabi slapped his hand across his forehead. "Because this is where Tenchi Masaki lives!!!" "I know that. I live here too." She happily replied. `Tenchi's engaged?!? Boy is he a lucky son of a bitch!' thought Sabi. "Sabi?... Sabi" Mihoshi asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh?" "Are you okay?" she said, sounding a little concerned. "I'm fine." "Um... would you like to come inside for some tea and lunch. Sasami makes the best food." said Mihoshi with a smile on her face. "Sure, why not?" replied with a weird look on his face.   
  
***  
  
Outside the house, Ryo-Ohki was busy chasing Sasami around. The cabbit suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Mya?" she turned around to see Mihoshi and Sabi walking up the pathway. "What is it Ryo-Ohki... oh my gosh!!!!! TENCHI!!!" Sasami yelled, running toward the house. The front door slammed open. "What's wrong Sasami?!?.......Mihoshi?...MIHOSHI!!!" Tenchi cried out. "Huh? Sabi? Is that you also?" he said. "Tenchi, how's it hangin!" "Mihoshi, we were worried sick about you!" Sabi shrugged "I guess I was right. They were worried sick about you." *SMACK* "OW! Mihoshi, what was that for?!?" Mihoshi gave him a mean look, one that shut Sabi up.  
  
***  
Chapter 2  
Location: Galaxy Police Headquarters Penitentiary.  
Planet: Gamma Omaan  
  
All seemed under control at the prison. *BLAM* *SECURITY BREACH, SECURITY BREACH!!! PRISONER ESCAPING. I REPEAT, PRISONER ESCAPING!!! ALL FORCES TO BLOCK 14L IMMEDIATELY!!! "Right on cue. And they call themselves Galaxy Police Officers! More like fools on a wild goose chase!" said an unknown figure running down a large corridor. "Kunai!!!" the figure charged out. Within seconds, an enormous ship appeared over the escapee and fired a light on the figure, instantly teleporting him onto the gigantic vessel. The spacecraft then proceeded to fire its engines, sending it and it's occupant straight into space.  
  
The warden of the prison saw what had just happened from his desk in a large room at the prison. He sat down in his desk and pressed a button at the right corner next to a stack of books. A monitor appeared in font of him. The screen flickered on, and a man with long, blonde hair came into view. "This is Marshall Anderson of the Galaxy Police. What is the emergency, warden?" The warden spoke with intense anxiety as he saluted the Marshall. "Sir, we have just had a breakout from the prison. According to our records, the A1 class criminal, Sumakka, has completely eluded forces here on Gamma Omaan. We have officers in hot pursuit of him. But we fear that our forces alone will be unable to recapture him." Marshall Anderson remained calm, "I will send our best forces out to assist you in the chase, warden. Have you any suspicions as to were he is heading?" "Only two locations can be the only place Sumakka would head for. Either planet Jurai, or... the planet Earth." the warden swiftly answered. The Marshall paused for a moment, then said, "Thank you for informing me about this. We will take the case from here. If you turn up any more news regarding this incident, do not hesitate to call me." "Sir, with all due respect, if I were you, I would inform the planet Jurai about this breakout immediately." said the warden with a calm tone. "That is exactly what I intend to. This is Marshall Anderson, out." those were the final words spoken before the monitor went blank. He collapsed into his chair with a sigh.  
  
End of Part II 


End file.
